


Vices

by StellaCartography



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaCartography/pseuds/StellaCartography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only. For now.  End of S7 Endgame fixer. I like Seven but she and Chakotay were a very weird pairing. A little handwaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money.

Note: Takes place near the end of season 7. Endgame fixer. No Beta.

* * *

"You're an addict, Captain."

"There are worse vices, Commander."

"Are there? I think I'll need an example."

"Gambling, holo-addiction, hard drugs -"

"Caffeine might be the hardest drug we have out here."

"… Lechery."

"Has Tuvok been eyeing the young ensigns again?"

"..."

"Not Tuvok then."

"Seven has been feeling uncomfortable."

"I can imagine. Should I speak to the Doctor?"

"It's not just the Doctor. I was hoping you could spend more time with her. Be present with her in public a bit more: spend some time with her off-duty."

"Your presence doesn't improve the situation?"

"My presence makes it worse."

"Oh… Oh! Really? Should I be jealous?"

"You know I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"..."

"I'm serious, Chakotay. Please. Just for a few weeks."

"It might be better if she deals with this herself. Takes control of the situation. Maybe she needs some more social instruction."

"You could do that for her. Don't look at me like that. I've tried. She's going through some kind of phase right now. She won't listen to me anymore."

"And you believe she'll listen to me."

"I think she has a little crush."

"You're throwing me to the lions, Kathryn."

"Please?"

"For you, maybe. One small proviso: I'll do this and I will receive a reward of my choice from you."

"Name it."

"I will. After the three weeks are up, I'll be back to collect."

"Deal."

~three weeks later: the Voyager homecoming celebration~

"The new dress uniforms look well on you, Kathryn."

"Kahless, Chakotay! Do not sneak up on me like that. I nearly spilled my drink."

"Aye aye, Admiral."

"And don't call me that! Where's Seven?"

"Right over there."

"Please tell me you did not abandon her to that agglomeration of testosterone."

"I did not abandon Seven of Nine, Kathryn. I trained her."

"You trained her."

"Just as you requested. I have single-handedly turned her into the second-most charming romantic prospect in the room. She will charm the polished boots off that flock of brassy-assed fleet administrators and just as she hooks them, she'll walk away leaving them wanting. There it is. Watch."

"... Incredible. You taught her that?"

"Seven is an excellent student."

"And you are a talented teacher. I have to say I'm surprised."

"At my teaching abilities?"

"No. That you wouldn't want to enjoy the fruits of your labours and avail yourself of the - Wait did you say second-most charming romantic prospect."

"I did. And I'm hoping the first won't remain a prospect much longer."

"But -"

"I've come to collect, Kathryn... I believe you promised me a reward."

"I suppose I did. I, uh..."

"..."

"Oh."

"Mmmm…"

"Chakotay... Mmmph."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I think we should leave."

"Mmmhmm"

"Oh! I think we should leave now, Chakotay."

"You mean leave together. Right?"

"Together... Mmm. Yes. Stop that. Are you with me?"

"Always"


End file.
